


Six (and worried).

by better_times_are_coming



Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, kid seungcheol - Freeform, parents soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Soonyoung is sick.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072142
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Six (and worried).

Soonyoung is sick. 

Jihoon finds out as he’s on his way home from work. 

He can’t help but worry, even with the long string of texts explaining to him that _no_ , he did not pass out as Wonwoo mentioned, that _yes_ , he has a slight fever, and that _no_ , he’s not dying. 

It’s just a cold. 

That doesn’t stop Jihoon from almost going over the speed limit as he rushes to Seungcheol’s school to pick him up, and then back home. 

He rushes to the bedroom, wanting to check on Soonyoung before Seungcheol can. 

He wants to know if he has to take Soonyoung to the hospital, and maybe, just maybe, he wants to ease his rapid beating heart.

He doesn’t want Seungcheol to see him freak out.

(As he always does, when something happens to Soonyoung). 

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung sits in their bed, his phone, some pills and tissues scattered around the bed by the bag he takes to work. 

He looks positively indisposed as he looks up, trying a smile for his husband. 

Jihoon wants nothing more than to run a hand through his sweaty locks, press a kiss against his forehead. 

“Hey,” He says softly. 

Soonyoung responds with a small _hi_ , and then he looks around, frowning as he does. 

“He’s in the bathroom,” Jihoon explains and Soonyoung relaxes against the pillows. “How are you feeling?”

“To be honest?” Jihoon nods. “Like shit.” 

Jihoon sighs, he tries to think where Soonyoung might have gotten that cold, and maybe if they’re about to get sick too, what should he do in cases like these. 

He thinks about calling Wonwoo or Jeonghan, should he take Soonyoung to the hospital? How is he supposed to know?” 

“Appa!” Seungcheol’s voice can be heard loud and clear from the first floor, and he's running, even when they have told him a million of times not to run upstairs. 

Then it dawns on him. 

Shit, Jihoon should have warned Seungcheol before.

Now it’s too late.

He’s such an idiot.

“Appa, appa, _appa_ ,” Seungcheol screeches from the hallway, little feet almost tripping as he excitedly rushes to the master bedroom, he hasn’t even left the backpack in the living room, too excited to talk to Soonyoung. Their interactions are always the cutest. “We had a spelling bee and I got the best score of the class!” 

He appears on the doorway with a huge gummy smile, dimples showing, and despite his fever, Soonyoung already feels a bit better, his baby’s smile is everything to him. 

“That’s wonderful, love,” Soonyoung says, and Seungcheol adds another excited _yes, I won!_ before trying to come any closer, but Soonyoung raises his hands to stop him, at the same time Jihoon picks him up from his armpits. 

“Cheollie, appa is not feeling well,” Jihoon explains, as his son squirms, whining. 

“I caught a cold, sweetheart,” Soonyoung looks like he’s about to cry himself for not being able to hug their kid, and Jihoon is about to say fuck it and let them hug anyways, but if Seungcheol gets sick after… he won’t forgive himself. “I don’t want you to get a cold too.” 

The word _sick_ seems to be the only one Seungcheol registers, and he stops thrashing around against Jihoon’s hold, the adult setting him back on his feet again with a small _sorry, baby_.

Their son’s smile falls as he stares at the cold compress on Soonyoung’s forehead, his rosy cheeks and sweaty face.

This is the first time something like this happens, ever since Seungcheol got adopted, and Jihoon can’t even begin to think how this will affect Seungcheol.

He clings to Soonyoung a lot, they’re really close. 

“A-appa is sick?” He repeats weakly, lower lip wobbling. 

“Yeah, _yes_ ,” Soonyoung shifts on the bed, clearly itching to hold their son, but he knows he can’t. “But I’ll get better. I’ll get better soon, okay, honey?” 

“ _Appa_ ,” Seungcheol pouts, and suddenly he looks so tiny with his Hulk bag and his uniform, so damn worried about him. 

Soonyoung wishes he could get better right now. 

He’s even mad at himself for getting sick in the first place. 

He doesn’t want to be the cause of that expression on his son’s face ever again. 

“That-That’s not fair,” Seungcheol weeps, lower lip wobbling. “I wanna hug appa.” 

“When appa gets better we can cuddle all we want, okay?” Soonyoung assures him, looking a little dizzy as he tries to put up a front for Seungcheol, and Jihoon figures they should really let him rest. 

“Let’s make some soup,” Jihoon blurts out, but it doesn’t stop Seungcheol’s tears, so Jihoon picks him up with a grunt, shushes him. “Soup will help, we can make soup together, Cheollie.” 

“But appa,” Seungcheol whines, reflexively tightening the hold he has with Jihoon’s shirt. He looks from Soonyoung to Jihoon, still torn. 

“Yeah,” Jihoon muses, reading his son’s thoughts. “I know you’re worried, Cheol, but the soup-” 

“No,” Seungcheol decides, after a moment. _Yes_ , Jihoon thinks, _the soup excuse was weak_. “I wanna go with appa, please?”

Jihoon has never noticed before, but Seungcheol heavily relies on physical affection, he loves getting picked up, hugged and kissed.

That comes naturally for Soonyoung, but for Jihoon… 

Still. 

Soonyoung is sick, and Jihoon is temporarily in charge, so he does what Soonyoung does, when he wants to convince Seungcheol.

He takes a deep breath, calms himself down, and gently cradles Seungcheol’s head against his chest, breathes in the smell of his hair for a moment. 

“Let’s see what we can do to make Soon- _appa,_ ” He corrects himself. “To make appa feel better, yeah? We can let him rest as we prepare some dinner for him.”

It takes a second for Seungcheol to reply. 

He has wrapped arms and legs tight around him, and he looks up, giving him a tiny nod. 

The good thing is, Seungcheol has stopped crying, only hiccupping as he hugs Jihoon again. 

“Good boy,” Jihoon praises, pressing a kiss against Seungcheol’s hair. 

As Jihoon carries Seungcheol to the kitchen, he realizes he has no idea of what to make. 

He hasn’t made chicken soup, or whatever, not _once_ in his life. 

He sets Seungcheol on the kitchen counter and tries not to panic as he pulls out his phone, skims through the quickest easiest recipes of soup when he realizes they have no chicken, no ginger, no celery.

Or carrots.

Shit, they should go grocery shopping. 

“Appa, Uncle Wonwoo says tea helps when you have a sore throat.” Seungcheol comments, when Jihoon stands in front of the fridge in silence for too long. 

It makes Jihoon think of all the times Wonwoo has ever held a conversation with Seungcheol, how every time his son seems to learn a new word, because he isn’t sure Seungcheol knew what _sore_ meant before.

Or if he even knows what sore means now. 

“That’s an _excellent_ idea, Cheol.” Jihoon congratulates, leaning in to press an absent kiss on his son’s hair. 

Although tea gets made, Jihoon somehow feels it’s not enough.

Soonyoung takes good care of them, especially when they’re sick, or when Seungcheol gets upset, he always knows what to do. Jihoon wishes he could give at least some of that back, but as he stares at the tray with the tea, Soonyoung’s favorite mug (cheesy, but the one that Seungcheol made for parents’ day, it says _best dad in the world_ in his six year old handwriting), Jihoon blushes bright red, feeling _silly_. 

He only has a tray with a mug of tea. 

That’s it. 

No porridge, no soup, or a stew. 

Just tea.

He’s so embarrassing. 

“Appa,” Seungcheol whines, pointing at the tea. “It’s going to get _cold_.” 

And he’s right, isn’t he? 

They make their way upstairs, finding Soonyoung awake, eyes squinting as he checks something on his phone. 

“We are,” Jihoon announces, with a deadpan expression, Seungcheol on his back, chin resting on his shoulder. “The worst caretakers, like _ever_.” 

Soonyoung bursts out laughing at the sight of his two most favorite people in the world. 

Doing their best. 

He loves them dearly. 

He doesn’t know what they mean with that statement, but he doesn’t care, he’s already endeared by them. 

In the end, Soonyoung assures them the tea is lovely, that he already feels better, and even though the words sound genuine to his ears, Jihoon can’t help but worry. 

Soonyoung looks more exhausted by the minute, and as Jihoon tries to think of an excuse to let him rest without worrying Seungcheol, their son starts to yawn, eyelashes casting a beautiful shadow on his cheeks as he dozes off.

“Let’s get you to bed, Seungcheollie.” Jihoon whispers, as he picks him up. 

Seungcheol blinks awake immediately, remembering he’s here for a reason. 

“Appa, _appa_ , I love you a lot.” Seungcheol says with urgency. “Uncle Wonwoo says you need to sleep a lot if you’re sick.” 

Soonyoung chuckles, giving Seungcheol a fond smile. 

The fondest one he has. 

Jihoon’s heart does somersaults at the sight. 

They’re so cute. 

“I will, baby.” Soonyoung assures him. 

“Okay… feel better, appa,” Seungcheol reaches out, whining when he remembers Soonyoung can’t pick him up and kiss him goodnight as he always does. His eyes fill with tears, lower lip wobbling and Jihoon shushes him, rubs his back. 

“Come on, let’s send a flying kiss to appa,” Jihoon suggests, blushing at the cheesiness of it all, but it’s enough to calm Seungcheol down, sending Soonyoung at least ten flying kisses. 

“I love you so much, appa,” He repeats, yawning against Jihoon’s shoulder. 

“Love you too, Cheol,” Soonyoung sends him a kiss back, smiling. “Sleep well, pumpkin.” 

When Jihoon has already tucked Seungcheol into bed, he comes back, yawning against his sleeve as he navigates through the house.

He’s exhausted, but he can't be more exhausted than Soonyoung. 

He wishes he could cuddle him to sleep, but… 

They were careful all day, he needs to make sure he doesn’t get sick also. 

However, he loses all of his resolve as he stares at Soonyoung, on his side as he hugs a pillow, half asleep as he smiles up at him. 

“Hi, you.” 

Jihoon is a weak, _weak_ man, and Soonyoung must know that too, because he carefully sits up, and Jihoon kneels on the bed, fitting himself against him. 

“Shit, I’m the worst,” Jihoon whispers, cheeks burning as he buries his head on his husband’s chest. 

For a second it doesn’t matter if he gets sick, he really wants to be close to Soonyoung.

“You did well.” 

“You’re just saying that, you’re too kind.” 

“I’m so happy to have you both,” Soonyoung continues, pressing a hand on Jihoon’s back as he pulls him even closer. 

“You always take care of us,” Jihoon looks up, eyes shiny as he sighs. He knows Soonyoung will never let him say something deprecating about himself as a husband, as a parent, or as a person, for that matter. But still, some days he wishes he could do more for Soonyoung… “I wanted to do the same for you.” 

“You did.” 

Jihoon lets out a small sound, something akin to a whine, and Soonyoung won’t let him dwell on this subject any further, he tilts his chin up, smiles at him. 

“You did so well,” He repeats, sounding so proud and genuine and _fond_ that Jihoon can’t help but kiss him on the lips. 

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon sighs against his lips, eyes closed. 

Soonyoung feels overwhelmed with emotion already, he places a hand on the back of Jihoon’s neck to hold him. 

Jihoon surges forward to kiss him again. 

“We shouldn’t,” Soonyoung says, when he gets a chance to breathe, but he doesn’t push him away. “I don’t want you to get sick too.” 

“I missed you,” Jihoon admits, feeling scrubbed raw now that they’re just together, that he doesn’t need to put up a front for their son. “A fucking lot.” 

“I know, jagiya,” Soonyoung nudges his nose against Jihoon’s, presses a dry kiss on his lips, as if he can’t help himself. Soonyoung is the sick one, but Jihoon shudders with the contact, breathes heavily against him. “Me too.”

They stay like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, a silent reassurance for both of them. 

“Promise me you won’t sleep here,” Soonyoung whispers, already drowsy as he presses his cheek back on the pillow, closes his eyes. His words are slurring as Jihoon’s forefinger traces his lips, his nose, entranced by his husband’s beauty. “I don’t want you two to get sick too.” 

“Mm.” 

Jihoon shifts on the bed, pulls the blankets over his husband’s body, runs a hand through his hair. 

“Please?” 

“Okay,” Jihoon concedes, eyes dropping too. “I won’t, I’ll sleep in Cheol’s room.” 

Soonyoung whispers a _good_ , and then he’s asleep.

Jihoon follows not a minute after. 

  
  
  
  


“Your appas are silly, aren’t they?” Jeonghan says fondly, leaning on the doorway of Soonyoung and Jihoon’s bedroom, as he carries an asleep Mingyu in his arms.

The five year old was taken out of bed way too early, all because of their uncles. 

Jihoon had texted Wonwoo at five am: _not feeling well. can you guys watch cheol pls._

And another one _can you guys bring the stuff for soup._

Seungcheol is blinking sleepily on Wonwoo’s arms, still warm from bed in his Iron man pajamas. 

He presses his cheek on Wonwoo’s chest, cuddles closer to him. 

“They’re not silly, Uncle,” He says with certainty. “They’re just _in love_.” 

Considering they just slept together (probably made out, if you asked Jeonghan), after knowing Soonyoung was sick and Jihoon could catch the same thing, Jeonghan just shrugs a little. 

He can’t deny that. 

**Author's Note:**

> haven't been feeling very well, so i figured i'd write some hurt and comfort, enjoy!


End file.
